icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RosalieTheBrave
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie Fanfiction/@comment-RosalieTheBrave-20101011043449 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 04:35, October 11, 2010 Hi! I've known you for like the *longest* time on this wiki and yet I *never* stopped to say hi or thank you or anything! So, hello and thanks for being so smart and awesome! ;) hiiiiii Cartoonprincess 16:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pottermore Dreamkey got the email and is already in. All you have to do is log in. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 18:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) News Team congratulations, you made it into the icarly news wiki team. You are one of 12 users who will give out news about the wiki and icarly every week. For further information, please see http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NeneG/IMPORTANT_BLOG_-_THE_NEWS_TEAM_RESULTS SCherry08 Talk To Me 19:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Update Re:Apologies Haha, you're sure a woman of your word :P. Apologies accepted ;) Cameddie 16:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Rosie loves Creddie! So I came across your username and thought I'd leave you a message on your talkpage. But before I did, I nosily read Cameddie's message and saw that you apologized to him. :P I was so confused when you said I owe him an apology too. I was like "For WHAT??" I finally did the same. I really wasn't expecting a Seddie break up. That'll teach me to agree with you, huh? xD lol jk. :P Anyways, just wanted to say that I love your " I don't take anyone's cr*p" personality. xD Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) lol yeah, it's me. xD Of course I was FallinqForYouhx3! How could you not know that? My personality is one of a kind! :) I have 4 accounts. :P lol for some reason the only way to change my icon is by making a new account. It's freakin irritating. And IKR?? My sister and I were like "whaatt??" She got over it in like one minute, I was still bummed though. :P Looking back, Dan was kind of dropping hints of a break up all along, I just thought he was messing with us. :P But I've decided that this break up is what was best for Seddie. :) lol yeah, why wouldn't I want to keep agreeing with you? xD I love swallowing my pride and admitting I was wrong. It's the highlight of my day! :P lol watch you get in trouble? I don't think so. I don't watch from the sidelines, I'll go crazy and get into trouble with you. xD Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Of course! :P Well unless you ever turned into a Creddier. Then I would never agree with you. xD Some Seddiers are starting to believe that Creddie is going to make some sort of comeback. Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) awww! That's my little Creddie lover. :P Don't lie. I bet you stay up all night praying and hoping that Creddie happens in the future. :P lol Me? Yes. Totally. My blogs just scream '''"I love Creddie" don't they? xD I'll be honest. I used to refer to Creddie as "Cruddie". I wasn't all that mature awhile back then. :p As Sam said, Creddie makes me "want to puke up blood." :) But don't worry! I can respect that you love Creddie!! :) P.s Nobody laughs in my face. I won't stand for it! :P Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Heyy Creddie lover! ;) I'm not alone? xD lol it was after iSAFW. It was the first time I ever heard about Seddie/Creddie (I thought everyone realized Sam and Freddie were soul mates :P). And I was like "eeww! People actually want Cruddie to get together?" :o Then I forgot about shipping until iOMG. After iOMG, I saw people calling it Cruddie and I gave them a thumbs up. Gosh, I'm being so honest about my deep dark Creddie hating past right now. xD But when I discovered this wiki, I didn't mention my feelings towards Creddie in fear of being banned. So I was forced to mature. :p I did a good job, right? I'm the most maturest (is that a word? xD) 16 year old ever! ;) Why would you call Creddie Cruddie when you secretly ship it? :o You can open up to me about your love for Creddie. I won't bite. :P Just please don't spam my talk page with stuff like "CREDDIE FTW!" It's something we all know you would do. :P Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) lol some Seddier on the Freddie benson page accused me of being a Creddier. Apparently I have "secret Creddier" written all over me. I didn't know I was that obvious. xD I guess it's time I stop hiding my love for Creddie. :) What do you think of my new icon/signature? ;) I also Creddie-fied my page. :) Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL. :P Since you just love my page, why don't you let me Creddie-fy your page? xD We'll start slow. Let's change it to "I'm a huge Creddie shipper." :) Just admit you hate it so I can change my profile/icon/signature back. :P All this Creddie is burning my eyes. xD Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 22:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) News Team Update Hello, with careful thinking from our two Presidents, you have been awarded the job of Picture of the week. Go here for more information. If you have any questions, ask on my or Alica's talk pages. ^^^ Why would you give her the job? :o She's not worthy! jk, congrats Rosie. xD Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I am a link. Rawr. 19:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude. o.o lol I hope you are aware of my '''deep hatred for you. :P Seriously, I'm this close to writing a blog about how much I hate Seddie and how Carly/Freddie are soul mates. Your last chance to stop me before I do anything crazy. xD P.s: "I'm Rosalie and I'm a huge Creddie shipper. ;)" I think that totally suits you. xD Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 03:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong with Cibby/Sibby? ;) Oh Rosie. xD Do you know nothing about me? I adore Cibby and Sibby! Besides, what could seriously be worse than a Creddie page? xD Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 22:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I had a feeling you wouldn't be asking me to change my pofile back anytime soon no matter how much you hated it. :P You're evil enough to enjoy that it was burning my eyes. xD Seriously, stop with the Creddie nonsense! xD I was supposed to be the one accusing you of shipping Creddie! How have the tables turned so drastically? :O It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 01:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Check out my reply to iCarly weirdo on the Freddie Benson page. :P total Creddier aren't I? ;) It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 01:42, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow Rosie. Way to not rant. xD You ripped your hair out? :O You're bald now, huh? xD It is. It is pure ignorance and denial. Wait, but I wanted you to rudely explain things to people. :P I thought I was pretty rude actually. xD I was sooo annoyed because nobody and I repeat nobody tells me that I make no freaking sense! :p lol Whenever you blast off to mars, make sure to write your Will. :) Can I have your shoes? xD It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 12:18, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I guess you need a wig now. xD Oh don't worry. They so do! ;) They're totally anti-Creddie. They threatened Dan since the beginning of the show that Seddie must be endgame. :) But they ship Cibby too. :P Are you willing to marry a Alien and raise a family with him? xD About the shoes....what size are you? ;) Omg, I just read a reply to one of my comments on the Freddie page, and I don't think I can take the ignorance anymore. It's too much. :P I don't even think I'm going to reply because the comment was posted by a Creddie shipper tha I've respected for so long, and if I reply I'm pretty sure I'll snap at her. :P Can you point me to the nearest Seddie wiki? lol I'm tired of hearing nonsense about how Freddie isn't really over Carly. It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 02:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't reply?...uhh, a little late. I sort of replied. xD Not directly, but I wrote a blog about it. :P I have to agree with Slick too. :P What?? You're not going to Mars? :o The only brightside about all this was that you were gonna get lost! :P jk, jk. xD It's too late! You already promised me your shoes! I have proof! :p I'm going to take you to court over this... -.- oohh. You should've got a green wig. It'll help you fit in with the the Aliens in Mars. Yes, you're going. :P I told them where you live and they're coming to abduct you. xD Is it sad that I sat here wondering how you came up with PIN for like 2 minutes til I figured it out? xD It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 16:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sick of this wiki. Apparently my blog is being considered "shipwarring". I'm so annoyed. It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 17:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It wasn't my fault. I was thinking about pinball. :P And if I do recall correctly, you have called me a genius before, haven't you? xD And Yes. Exactly. But Mak decided to delete the comment he left on my blog after me and Slick started discussing the wiki's unfair treatment of Seddiers. :p You should've seen the comment Rosie. It could've turned everyone against me and gave me the worst reputation ever. I was so angry. But I feel better now. :P It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 22:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Not that I like you or anything (because I soo don't, you annoy the heck out of me xD) but why aren't you on?? :p It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 15:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought you went to Mars. xD lol Really? Drop it with the Creddie bs or I'll puke up blood all over you. :p Dude. Mak really hates my blog.:P Check out the comment he wrote on it this time. I came up with a nickname for you! xD Cowardly Rosalie. ;) What do you think? It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 19:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Man, Rosie. You seem upset. I agree with every word. It really is just a tv show. I'm not disagreeing with their religion or telling them to go to he** or anything. -.- I feel like Mak just wants people like me off the wiki. If you thought this comment was bad, you don't want to see the first comment he wrote. The one that made me turn to Slick on twitter yesterday. He's really making me want to leave this place Rosie. I keep trying to be positive and not let him affect me, but he has it out for me. I can feel it. It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 01:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Totally works for you. xD It should be your username, ;) I know I'm probaly overreacting, but he knows how much he upset me yesterday. I thought when he deleted his first comment that he would leave me alone, you know? His first comment was horrible Rosie. Made me feel like sh*t. It started talking about how blogs like mine are what make everything feel like a battlefield and such. And then he posted a poll asking if all that matters is being right, no matter who you step on. :/ I want to be able to speak my mind without being called out. It upsets me to see an admin try so hard to get me to delete my blog (at first) then try to get me to tone it down. I don't think I have any real haters, just some people who probably hate my blogs. xD I know he's trying to please everyone, but he's making unfair accusations against me and I can't stand it. I was trying to be optimistic, lol your rant brought out my anger though. :p I think pretty soon it is going to be a rule that you can't use logic anymore. :p ok, now that I let all that out, I feel much better. xD It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 02:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey cowardly! xD I feel a whole lot better. You were right. I was just feeling bitter. I hated being called out for one of my blogs. I wasn't used to it. :p Now that I think of it, I really do feel for Mak. He really is trying to be fair, he just doesn't know how to come about it. :/ It's not his fault some Creddiers are so butt hurt and easily offended. I have NEVER let a Creddier's opinion of how Seddie is an abusive relationship that should never happen offend me. Why would they get offended over the opinion of a 16 year old Seddier? :p In the end, that's all I am. A Seddier with an opinion that I want to express. Thanks Rosie. Seriously. You have noo idea how badly I just wanted to swear off the wiki yesterday. I wasn't thinking straight. Thank God you talked some sense into me. xD Because of you, I decided to leave Mak a message on his talk page. I can't just complain, I need to get him to understand where we as Seddie shippers are coming from. I decided to let Mak rename my blog. As much as I love the title, I can compromise it. It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 02:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh, not a chance! xD I'd bow down to my worst enemy before I bowed down to you. :P Oh wait, you are my worst enemy. xD Besides, I'd never bow down to someone named Cowardly. :p I really like your nickname. It just works. ;) It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 10:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG Cowardly! -.- How dare you turn my adorable x3 sign against me? :O And worse, you related it to MATH! It had nothing to do with math! :p I hate math almost as much as I hate you. xD jk, Rosie. :p You're awesome!...Well, sort of. xD It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 23:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Rosie. xD Yes, a new account. :P Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 02:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I have 5 accounts Rosie. xD Get it right. :P I just never used 'itzjustmex3'. ;) Its because my icon wouldn't change. :P But yeah, I should totally aim for 100. Thanks for the idea! :P Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 21:27, October 12, 2011 (UTC) haha I admit, I was thinking about how my nickname wouldn't work. :PP How'd you know? xD I already wrote the blog. I told a friend I would. Should I really not post it? :p Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 02:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Rosie. You're horrible! :o Don't do this to me! xD I guess I won't post it . :P Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 02:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) You're not worth the time it takes to headline it. xD In fact, I'm not even going to sign this message. :P Can you guess who this is still? xD I asked about 10 people before I realized it was you! :O I had no idea who it could possibly be! :P Who ever gave you permission not to sign your posts? :p I'm worth the time and ink!! xD Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 02:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Cute Cowardly. Real cute. :P You know you love my signature. xD I'm posting the blog. :P It's not right for this "Carly is Freddie's first love" theory to go by unchallenged. :p Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 02:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Night Rosie. xD Not many people go around calling someone as smart as me a PINhead, Cowardly. xD Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 02:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC) It's only 8 where I live, Cowardly. xD I'm no grandma. :p Goodnight. xD Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 02:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) WEST COAST BABY! xD WEST IS THE BEST!! I live here after all. You know, the most awesomest Seddie shipper in the world? xD Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 00:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I made a minor edit on your profile. :P I love it. xD Don't change it! ;) Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 04:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *Silent treatment* I'm giving you the silent treatment until you admit that your only sick with jealousy. :P You envy me, you're just too much of a coward to admit it. :P ROSIE LOVES THE WEST!! ;) Rosie, what'd you do to your page? :P Are you impersonating me?...xD So yeah, silent treatment starts NOW... ;) Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 16:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *Wants to tell you off and explain to you that everything about the west is AWESOME (especially me) and also wants to scream and emphasize for the MILLIONTH time that I don't ship Cruddie, but doesn't say anything because I'm giving you the silent treatment* Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 02:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) justin beiber is SEXY!.. ;) lol I was only kidding about being in love with him and thinking we're soul mates, just so you know. xD I do think he's pretty cute and some of his songs are sweet..;) Not a belieber exactly, but a semi-fan ;) So yep. I can feel you explode the moment you read this xD Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 03:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC)